To study the disposition of cancer chemotherapeutic agents in humans with respect to absorption, distribution, biotransformation, and excretion. To characterize drug effects, potency, and maximum efficacy. To evaluate the toxicity of cancer chemotherapeutic agents in man and observe aspects of biological variations and other factors such as age, body weight, sex, route of administration, time of administration, rate of inactivation and excretion, tolerance, pathological state, genetic factors, and drug-drug interaction. To devise appropriate dosage schedules. To develop ancillary therapy to minimize toxic effects of drugs without effecting the therapeutic value.